Butterfly
by MoetEtCadaver
Summary: They say if you love something let it go. Like a butterfly.
1. AuthorsNote

A/N;_ You were something like a butterfly. I couldn't keep you to myself. Yes you were gentle and kind, but I had to set you free._

I think my stories tend not to be popular because I over drown Spandy and make it too much. So this won't be like my normal stories. I'm learning to write more depressing, but it's hard to just jump into depression with characters I love.

This is my first start to writing a story without the happy-ending type text. (Though this one shall end happily)

This is a Spandy fic, but also includes some SandPat.

Tell me if it is too much Spandy moments please.


	2. Cause We're Moving On

"La la la la la, lalala!" An oddly all the time chipper sea sponge skipped over to a rock which was the first of three homes on conch street. He seemed his usual upbeat self, a jellyfish net in his hand as he waited for Patrick to appear. As he went to knock on the side of the rock it instantly sprung up. Patrick's back seemed glued to it. He looked down hard at himself, trying vigorously to tie a tie to himself. Sweat beads running down his face in drenched frustration.

"Patrick?"

It took a second for him to notice, but when he did he started to spin his head around in all angular directions. "Huh? Who said that??" Grabbing the tie and now lifting it a bit. Examining it further. "You can talk?" His face revealed every dumb emotion inside of him, but it quickly slipped into anger and an almost oddly placed betrayal. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING THIS FROM ME??!"

"Dyahahaha, It's me Patrick, down here."

"Oh, hi ya SpongeBob. You just missed it. My tie... It was talking!"

SpongeBob ignored this comment and ran his eyes over Patrick's attire. He was dressed uncommonly nice, even with a pressed neutral coloured dress shirt on. "You're sure dressed to kill. What's the occasion buddy?"

Patrick jumped down from the rock's ceiling, still struggling to tie the tie. Fidgeting in a losing fight; thinned fabric entwined with his stubby pink hands. SpongeBob offered him a helpful hand. "Allow me."

Patrick handed it to him in relief and started to speak. "My parents are coming for a visit and we're going to a fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant."

All the features in Spongebob's face fell flat as he slowly handed the tie back to his best friend. His face couldn't move for a few moments. He appeared almost horrified. "Patrick... This is a clip on tie."

Patrick didn't say anything. He didn't get the fact that meant he could just apply it by clipping it onto his shirt and not having to tie it traditionally as he did to his every morning. SpongeBob was just disturbed Patrick had spent hours with the tie without noticing. He sighed and decided to pick it up someplace else to avoid explaining. "So fancy restaurant huh? Should I hold a table for three at the Krusty Krab? Dwahahaha"

"Afraid not buddy. We're going to a_ real_ fancy place tomorrow night. To impress my date."

Blue eyes and thin lips stabbed far into his face. This was something very unforeseen. He adjusted to the shock and eventually started to get giddy with the news. Grinning and jabbing his friends side playfully. "Ah good job buddy. Who's the lucky aquatic vertebrate?"

"Dunno. Haven't found one yet. I told my parents I had a girlfriend to get them off of my back, but now they want to meet her! I'm in trouble! I need your help SpongeBob!"

"Sure, anything pal." SpongeBob smiled, he was more than willing to help someone out.

"Help me find a date." Patrick couldn't think of anyone, which for once wasn't due to his relatively low space of memory span. They didn't know many girls. There was Karen, but she was married and too evil to do a favor for someone out of niceness.

"Sure, that shouldn't be too hard. After all I **am**_ le matchmakeaire extraordinaire._" He laughed with indulgence as he let his voice adopt a french accent.

"Oh boy! I knew I could count on you SpongeBob. Hmm... So how about Ms. Puff?"

SpongeBob's face bungled as he had to be the one to disappoint his friend. "Sorry but after what she went through with Mr. Krabs she said she was never going out with someone who had any association with me again. She even made me promise not to bring any inquiring guys to her." He reached deep into the pockets of his square pants, upon his face; his eyebrows were low in struggle as he extracted a contract that had been signed by him, her and her lawyers.

"Krabs?... How about Mama Krabs?"

He started to blink hard. He realized his friend was the King of dumb ideas but this time made him question if this was a practical joke or a serious inquest. "Can you name someone that is **not** Krusty Krab boss affiliated, please?"

Patrick snapped his fingers to himself as he sadly crossed Pearl's name off of a list he had just magically acquired in his hands.

He didn't stay down for too long, In fact his features were aligned blankly now, almost emotionless as his deep, usually monotone voice asked dumbfounded, unaware it might not garner a pleasant reaction from SpongeBob. "What about Sandy?"

Bolting blue eyes popped open hard, conspicuously and offensively wide in physical outcry. Staying without blinks for quite some time. All of a sudden he was struck. Patrick had caught him off guard. (To say the least) "Sandy? _My_ Sandy?"

"Uh huh." If this had been anyone **else** with a normal analyzing brain they would have picked up on how his tone had dropped. How there was indifference in his voice at mention of all other candidates. But his voice started to crack when Sandy was one of them.

"I don't know Patrick."

"That is unless, I dunno, you like her or something." Patrick's face remained impassive, but SpongeBob's started to flare up. He seemed mad, accused and defensive. "Me like San. . . Patrick! Where would you get an idea like that from?"

"I dunno. I never thought you liked her before, I just wondered if that was why you didn't want me taking her."

SpongeBob stood opposed! "Me? Not want you to take her? That's crazy talk. I don't care if you take her. Don't worry Patrick. I definitely do **NOT** like Sandy. I don't even talk to her much anymore these days. She's not even my type"

"So you don't like her, LIKE her?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, Guess I would know if that happened. Sandy would have told me. Me and her are closer than uhh uh 'Two catfish in a skillet'."

"Close? Since when are you and Sandy close?"

"I go over there all the time because I have nothing to do while you and Squidward are at work. What else do you think I do for eight hours straight every day?"

"Try to find your number in the phone book?"

"Nope. Well yes, but not the entire eight hours. I'm sure you remember back, a few months ago, when we all got trapped in the vent at the Krusty Krab? I pulled out Sandy's other walkie-talkie."

SpongeBob nodded.

"How else would I have got it if we didn't hang out all the time? We were playing cops with the walkie talkies and I took mine home by mistake."

This had SpongeBob surprised. He couldn't picture Sandy being so playful and goofing around like that. Playing _cops._ **Especially** with Patrick. As he recounted memories in his head Patrick had told... Like at his house party Patrick and Sandy danced together while he was banging to be let in. When he had an accident and decided a sedentary life was best, Sandy road Patrick inside the house on her back, both laughing. Before that they were sledding together. His arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Welp I better go buy some chocolate with nuts when I ask her. I'll just ask her later tonight. Thanks for all the help! Later SpongeBob!" Humming Patrick left the scene. SpongeBob decided to go over to Sandy's to prove he didn't have a problem with this, he was going to ask her if she'd go with Patrick for him.

* * *

He let himself in, he looked in all directions finding emptiness before calling out. "Sandy? Sandy It's me... SpongeBob. You around?"

He heard crying coming from inside of her tree. Falling flat were his eyes as the formed thin slits of sympathy and undeniable shock._ "Sandy?"_

Sandy wasn't a crier, she wasn't the emotional type. The only time he'd seen her cry was just once, when she was homesick. Another when she thought he was going to die at Goo Lagoon with his stupid pants prank, but then again it wasn't crying. It was light, hardly existent tear production that barely touched the surface. He couldn't explain to himself why but he had to find her and console her. Then again, he was this way with EVERYONE. If it had been Patrick, Squidward, Pearl, Mr. Krabs, Plankton he would have wanted to offer his help.

"SpongeBob?" Sandy looked out the window of her tree, misty eyes that looked as if they'd just got done crying looked out for him.

"Yes, It's me Sandy. May I come up?"

"Uhh... I'm kind of..." She started to sniffle and brush away tears. She had that Texas pride and **hated** letting anyone see her cry, or admit to it. "Busy with sumthin, maybe it's best ya'll come back tomarra."

"Sandy. I'd like to come up now. It's kind of important."

He stared at the wooden door and all of a sudden it opened. It must have been something new she installed because he didn't remember her door opening electronically before. He walked up the oak steps. The entire inside of the tree was carved into a living quarters. Wooden bathroom, rooms, kitchen. It was very creative. He walked into her library to find her sitting on the floor, her arms on the seat of a rocking chair and her head nuzzled into her arms. He watched her back rise up and down slowly, in a heaving manner. Like those did when they were crying. Next to her was her acorn phone. "Sandy... What's wrong? You NEVER cry!"

She looked up, eyes soaked in tears and a burning red tint to them. Her nose had switched pigments and it was apparent she had been crying. "Oh... Howdy SpongeBob, 'ain't nothing to worry yerself about. I was just having myself a good ol' cry."

He watched her, inching closer, he took a seat Indian style next to her. "About what?"

"My boyfriend just broke up with me. . ." She huffed and drew a hard breath into her chest, she sniffed one more time.

"What??"

"I know, whadda jerk, right? Said I was too aggressive and he didn't see that workin' out too well."

"No... I mean, YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? Since when?"

She closed her eyes and recoiled the memories back until she could remember an exact time. "Gosh, going on about two years now, _But that don't mean too much to some people apparently._" Sandy lowered a framed picture of her on the desk. She had to rid the photo from her sight. It was her; an arm wrapped around another squirrel. SpongeBob's eyes got big and wide by the photo. This guy wasn't big and muscular, like he'd always imagined Sandy would want to date but instead, shorter than her, round and chubby. Not too athletic and kind of sloppy looking. His body in fact reminded him of Patrick's.

This day had been one of the weirdest days. And he was use to weird days. Sandy crying? Showing sensitivity? This was very out of character. Her having a boyfriend? She'd never shown any romantic interest before in anyone, or even made a comment she was a romantic being. People usually assumed people like that were those smart, doctor types that were married to a profession, which she was. So this struck him as odd and had definitely shocked his system. "I don't understand, This whole entire time you've never even mentioned liking romance!"

" A'course not. Why mention that to any one in Bikini Bottom? I'm a faithful gal. Haven't I always told ya'll my heart was in Texas? Surely you didn't think I just meant on account of it bein' my homeland, did you?"

"Well, yeah." He scratched the glass on his helmet that covered his chin, dumbfounded.

Sandy noticed the look of confusion plastered upon his face. He looked lost. She sighed to herself, remembering who she was talking to. He didn't understand love. "Sorry fer the burden, I'll be fine In a couple'a days. Just need to bury myself in extreme sports to take my mind offuh this here blunder. But I really shouldn't be talking to you about this. You don't understand love!"

He stopped staring at the wall in confusion, popped open his mouth and stared darkly at her. Almost offended. "What makes you say that!?"

"SpongeBob..." She addressed in a tone that hopefully would wake him back to reality.

He turned his head away. Sandy was the one who _"didn't understand."_

He started to count on his fingers. "Two years, huh? We've known each other for five years, so you started to date him two years ago. TWO YEARS SANDY! Why didn't you tell ever me? Friends tell each other things Sandy. They trust each other."

Now it was Sandy who was itching her chin. She stood up and started to remove more photos from her desk and place them into a box to discard of. Her back facing him, she seemed to not really care for this subject. "Well SpongeBob, I guess cuz we aren't really that close of friends anymore. You're getting them square pants in a knot fer nothing, it wasn't an issue of truth, it's just that it was kind of private, ya know? I didn't really tell anyone. You're probably the only person I woulda felt comfortable enuff tellin' 5 years ago, but we haven't been close for years now. We barely ever talk anymore and every time you come over ya'll bring along Patrick. We use to be close where we'd hang out just the two of us partners. But oh well that's how the haystack crumbles sometimes. I know everything changes."

She was right. They weren't the same two anymore. When he first met her they were so close. He sang in front of an entire beach just for her, he almost killed himself to be next to her in her home without his helmet, they even were going to take a trip, alone together through the stars and to the moon. Over time they seen less and less of each other. Sandy got heavily into her science and he never tried to rekindle their friendship, or make time. He felt like he had let her and their once strong bond down.

"You didn't think I'd mind?"

Quickly she scrunched her face in confusion. "Mind about what? Having a boyfriend you mean?"

"Yeah."

Now her eyebrow had raised into her forehead higher. She was struck with perplexity, but of course being a scientist she also was intrigued and determined to find an answer. "Why in Heavens would I think you'd mind? Did you think that I thought that you were..." Sandy cleared her throat. "Don't worry I didn't, I know all about yer_ situation _with Patrick."

"WHAT!? Sandy you've got this entire thing wrong." He choked out.

He glanced up at her. Showing her eyes; in them seriousness. Making sure she believed him. "I'm not... Patrick's not... We're not that."

"What?" Her face stilled, she seemed _surprised. _"Are ya sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Don't you think I'd know if I liked a girl or not?"

"You mean you've liked a girl before? Who??"

SpongeBob looked down to hide his face from blushing. He had a daffy smile on his lips, but Sandy didn't catch on. She was too busy thinking of something much more important to her. "So you mean... _Patrick is straight._"


	3. Futuristic

After Spongebob had left Sandy needed to get her mind off of the guy. She couldn't do any sporting so she decided to drown herself in work. She had already started the breakthrough of something brilliant. It was an virtual reality helmet she tried to develop years ago, but creating a fantasy in ones mind that appeared before the very eyes just over coarse of thought was much harder and scientifically advanced than cutting through a mapped out time line already in existence. If you'd accidentally thought of something scary, or your mind tapped into a traumatic memory in virtual reality would allow you to re-live it. Processing through thoughts was hard and probably would never be invented due to liability. Choosing a destiny in time was much easier since the viewer was fully aware of the consequences. She had kept it secret for years. Working on it every so often when she'd find herself depressed but now, after years of pain it was finished. A portal over the eyes that let you see into any point in the subjects life that they wanted to see. Just as she was about to flip the switches on, she heard someone at the door. "Patrick? Uh... Hi..." She almost smiled.

"Oh these are for you." He handed her a box of chocolates. He was dressed in a fancy outfit. She noticed he had his water helmet on and didn't forget to put it on this time. It felt weird being around him now knowing he was straight. He looked into her arms to see the box that was in the shape of a heart pressed into her arms. Now she did smile. "Fer me? How sweet. This is so --" She opened the box, she stared into it for a few seconds blankly before looking up silently. "Patrick, this box is empty."

She noticed chocolate smeared around his lips. Her black eyes rolled.

Now this probably seemed odd and unlikely to most. The smartest in the ocean liking the dumbest? Sandy didn't see it that way. Patrick was actually very intelligent. Out of a snowball he was able to form a three-dimensional model of Deoxyribonucleic acid. Or the time Patrick cracked one of life's biggest advances and created a parallel universe on the other side of a mirror. His genius was rare though, but she figured he was just like all of the other genius' of life with their eccentricities. Van Gough, Einstein. Every brilliant mind had their odd little quirks. And Patrick's fascinated her. She wanted to study him more and see what made him tick. If he could only tap into that intellect whenever he wanted, combined they could invent anything! Not to mention Patrick was very funny and sweet. Sandy probably had more of a fascination with digging into his mind than she did a romantic interest. She was just blurred right now. "Would... Ya'll like to come in? I could whip us up a batch of tea and cookies?"

"Actually, there was something I came here to tell you, but I can't can't remember what it was."

"Does it have anything to do with why you're all dressed up?"

* * *

SpongeBob had been thanked 3 times by Patrick. Patrick kept forgetting he thanked SpongeBob. He also kept forgetting it was him that went over there and asked her, not SpongeBob. By now SpongeBob was clued into every detail of their night. He still kept getting a funny feeling in his stomach that returned. He tried to block it out by watching television, walking Gary, cooking, but he couldn't shake it. He decided to go over and see Sandy again to tell her what was on his mind. He felt something he needed to get off of his chest.

He left his house, it was cooler so he threw a jacket on, even though he usually never ever wore one, and started off in the direction of the dome.

Meanwhile Sandy had put the helmet, which looked like one you'd find in a game arcade for one of the helmet anyone asked she'd just go along with it being a new video game. She lay her hand on the control panel and pressed a button. She started to type in some detail. "Hmm let's see. What would happen if I traveled 2 years into the future at this moment in time? Without going to the dinner with Patrick, without leaving this spot. What would that map out fer my future." Sandy glanced at the clock inside and started to punch it in for two years. She listened as it started to make all these beeps, bells and whistles. Then a picture appeared before her eyes, it was somewhat blurry but started to get clearer within seconds until the picture was very high resolution.

* * *

"Wow, I never would have imagined to find butterflies so cute when I use to be scared of them. "

Sandy and SpongeBob had climbed Sandy's tree and now were laying on a branch, watching the butterflies in a mid afternoon, slow day in June. They obviously could survive in Sandy's air fortress. Future Sandy glanced at future SpongeBob who was laying down, both hands behind his head, gazing up into the air. "Guess you never really appreciate it much when you're from the surface world. Especially in Texas. We'd see this sort of thing every spring and summer."

"Do... " SpongeBob looked around at them with nervousness. "Do they bite?" The sudden outburst of laughter Sandy recognized as her own started to play. "Nah, they're gentle creatures."

SpongeBob stood up on the branch and tried to catch one with his hands, but the slow flying butterflies even were too quick for him. He tried a few times with no luck. Impatiently he darted out to grab one but had rushed too much and stumbled off of the branch, losing his balance. He felt himself fall from with under and he would have landed hard and hit the bottom of her dome if Sandy's fast reflexes hadn't grabbed his hand in time. His body dangled in the air. SpongeBob looked down at feet and feet of pain he could fall too. He looked up and saw his yellow arm being held above his head, Sandy's hand gripping his hand. "Hold on SpongeBob." She pulled him up effortlessly until he was close enough to grab. She lay her hand upon his back and pulled him onto the branch she was sitting on. She guided him to safety but he was still jolting in tremors. He started to shake and tremble in fear. His system still in fright from the impact. She noticed how badly he was shaking and how scared he looked. She smiled down at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close to her side. He stopped shaking for a moment and looked up at her. They looked at each other blankly for a moment until he broke into a small smile and slowly rested his head upon her shoulder. "Thanks Sandy."

"Don't mention it partner."

"You know this has been the best anniversary I've ever had!"

"It's been yer_ only_ anniversary SpongeBob. I mean I am yer first girlfriend."

* * *

_"Yer first girlfriend...Yer first girlfriend...Yer first girlfriend..."_ It started to echo back in her mind and slowly drown out until she woke from the trance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Violent screaming started to pour and sound out of her lungs. Forcefully she kicked. She twisted back and forth in her seat hysterically. SpongeBob, who had been standing there watching her for only about 20 seconds promptly removed the helmet from her head. Her eyes had been shut tightly now instead of wide in shock. She was still spinning her head around so he had to grab her shoulder to try to calm her. "Sandy! Sandy! It's SpongeBob. You're okay!"

She paused, everything inside of her got real still and silent for a moment. The helmet was no longer over her eyes and she could still hear him. She allowed her rounded black eyes to open themselves up, but as she did she saw SpongeBob in front of her. "SpongeBob?" She combusted into another terrified shriek which caused him to jump back and remove his hand from her shoulder. As she watched him fly back into the air, his hand lagging behind she pieced together he was touching her.

SpongeBob wondered if he'd came at a bad time. "I just came over to talk... Are you okay?"

"No! I mean... YES!" Sandy shook her head. She took his arm and started to drag him to the door. "Listen SpongeBob, It's nice ya came over here and all but you've really got to leave. Now!"

"But Sandy."

"What??" She let out a sigh in frustration, she was extremely fed up, as she looked down she noticed all her fingers wrapped around his forearm. She screamed at the sight and let him go quickly. "_Oh dear_! . . . SpongeBob! You've got to get out of here **now.**"

He took the hint and nodded, he started to walk to the door and she followed behind him anxiously. "Okay Sandy, but what time should I come back?"

"Never!"

He stopped walking and shrieked. He swallowed a hard gulp inside of his throat. His voice started to crack. "N-never?"

"Look... SpongeBob, I'm sorry this is on such short notice but I know ya'll are here because earlier today I said we weren't good friends anymore and you probably want to come here to fix that, right? Well if you really want to be a good friend you'll never ever come over here again, call me, look at me, even think about me!"

He felt heartbroken, confused, shocked and abandon. "But Sandy! Wait! Whatever I did I'm sorry!!"

She pushed his back until he was out of her door. "It was nice knowing you SpongeBob. But this is the way it has to be. I'm sorry."

**SLAM!**

Sandy felt bad the way they had to end things. She even felt bad for her hostility but she couldn't hang around him and allow it to turn into a... relationship. It was best to cut the ties now before they grew to that. Maybe one day she'd get a chance to explain herself. Hopefully by then it wouldn't matter. He'd find a nice girl, settle down, maybe take over the Krusty Krab one day, have a couple of children and live in that pineapple home. Sandy just didn't want that. She wanted to explore, do and see it all. Live on the wild side of life and on the edge. And if one day their worlds should have ever collided, and they meet each other up again. Him beside his wife, with baby on the way. Her doing what she always loved to do. Maybe even with Patrick. By then she'd smile at him in their new lives and remember what life use to be.

* * *

_Man this was depressing to read but I'm trying not to over do the Spandy because I know I tend to get obsessive with it._ _Speaking of Spandy, wasn't the vision romantic?_


	4. Second Look

_SpandyluvrXD I always want to talk to you, but I forget to add it in the chapter. Thanks for reviewing my story and for the advice. Are you part of the fan club forum?_

* * *

Sandy hadn't thought about SpongeBob all day. She started to think about how much easier life would be without him. She'd never have to worry about him breaking another robot, or invention of hers again. The only thing he was really good for was karate, but he wasn't much competition. It would be a funner game if she actually found an opponent that could put up a fight. Like Don the Whale. She wore her usual air suit as she met Patrick at the restaurant. Walking in to find him waving, his hand over his head exaggeratedly. Like she wouldn't notice him or something. She started to chuckle at all the attention he was attracting. He was very naive and didn't even notice everyone staring, or realize she could see him. She waved back and noticed a woman and man on his sides. The female starfish setting a napkin in Patrick's lap like he was a toddler.

"So... This is Sandy." Margie eyed her up and down slowly.

"Yessirree. Sandy Cheeks." Sandy tried to be sociable and took a seat. A waiter had already came around and gave everyone menus, except for Patrick who was holding a kiddie menu that was a piece of paper with restaurant brand crayons. "Hi yah Sandy."

"Hi Patrick."

Herb glanced at her from across the table, noticing her air suit and helmet. "So... Sandy tell me and the misses a little about yourself. Our son hasn't really mentioned anything."

"Sure! Well I'm kind of a cow girl myself. I'm from Texas. I did a lot of rasseling in my cow girl profession, but there isn't much livestock here in Bikini Bottom so i usually just take out my energy with extreme sports and thrill seekin'"

"I see. So a cow girl, is that your job?"

"No Ma'am. Imma Scientist. When I said profession I meant more as a hobby."

Nothing she really said seemed to get a reaction from the parents, but as soon as she said scientist Margie and Herb both turned to each other with big, wide smiles. They looked back at her. Margie was silent, but smiling wide. Herb seemed to take this one. "Always knew our son would marry some real smart type one day. Like a doctor, or a lawyer, or a used boats salesman, but we never thought he'd settle down with a rocket scientist."

Sandy started to choke, she coughed violently and needed to pound upon her chest to clear her throat. "S-settle down? Now?"

"Sure!" Herb leaned in close to Sandy, so that Patrick wouldn't hear, but he was so busy colouring he wasn't paying attention any way. "Between you and me my son really hasn't had much luck with women. We figure if you don't marry him, no one will, and truth be told we're getting kind of tired of having to pay for our sons bills. He needs a good wife to cook and clean and take care of him."

_'Why that sexist, good for nothing, starfish!' _ Patrick had came over he told her he kind of got cornered into a fib that he had a girlfriend, and asked if she'd play along. Now Sandy seen how easy it was to lie to get these people off of your back. She did remember Patrick telling her his parents thought they'd been dating only a few weeks, so a marriage talk was unusual to say the least. "Mr. Star." Sandy exhaled sharply, she hesitated.

"Please, call me dad."

Patrick looked up from his crayons. "So does that mean Sandy's dad is my dad now too?"

"No Patrick. Only _I_ call my pa, _pa._"

Patrick huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, giving her silence. "Always knew you were pa's favorite!!"

Sandy started to get a headache from all the chaos. "Mr. St--_ Dad. _Patrick and I have only been datin' fer two weeks. Doesn't gettin' hitched seem kinda soon?"

"Not at all! Why me and Margie only knew each other for 3 days before we got married." He pulled his wife into his side for a hug.

Now Margie decided to voice her piece. "Besides, I thought you Southerners were real keen on getting married." She looked to her husband in a thought. "Don't they call them _shot gun weddings_?"

A shot gun wedding was where you got married because you were pregnant. But Sandy wasn't going to tell them that! Children was the last thing she wanted them to suggest. Awkwardly she slummed into her chair and made her voice real low for Patrick to hear. "Patrick! Help me, say something. They're yer parents!"

"Oh no Missy. You've already tricked my squirrel father into thinking I'm not his son, you can do the same to my starfish dad all on your own."

Her voice was now hoarse with anger, but still in a whisper. "PATRICK! My pa never WAS your father. I 'ain't tryin to steal yers from yah' I'm tryin' to get rid of him. Please do somethin!"

"Aww isn't that cute Margie? They even fight like a married couple."

Sandy spun her head across the table to contact their eyes. "Oh no we don't!"

"Sandy dear, what size are you? Maybe you can fit into my wedding dress."

Sandy's nostrils started to flare, which was caught on by Herb, he turned to his wife and decided to calm the situation. He started to wave his hands out. "Now Margie, you're scaring the poor girl. At least give me a chance to get over to her home and grab her things and move her into Patrick's house for a month before we talk wedding. If she doesn't want to rush, we won't rush. We'll give it a month."

Her mouth dropped open, she sat aghast and felt her heart rate increase. "Me and Patrick... LIVING TOGETHER! Just the two of us?"

"Of course not silly. Me and Herb will be there too. We've been married for 24 years so we'll be sure to give you the best marriage counseling. We're experts."

Sandy stood up, her breath starting to resemble how it was when she saw SpongeBob upon opening her eyes. She let out an horrific scream and ran out of the restaurant. She ran down the street screaming. The Star family all looked at each other. Margie started to tear up sentimentally and got close to her husband again. "That reminds me of how you felt when my mother forced you to move in with me. Aww!"

* * *

The starfish all got out of there seats and started to follow her down the street, even though she was much farther ahead. She looked back and seen they were following her to her home! She didn't have much time. She swung the door open, bolted it shut and pressed the security measures. She slid to the grass and started to breathe heavy again. She could feel and hear her heart. It was loud and heavy in her chest. each breath was laced and syrupy.

She needed a plan. The device! It worked as a time line, if she could just breath through the wiring and expand the shield she could convert her entire body into a different time line. She checked back on the memory piece. Since the only tie she'd used it was today the only date up there was in red. She had to think for a moment but heard banging coming from outside. They were there!!

"Sandy! Let us in. We need to gather your things so you and my son can live happily ever afttttter."

"AHH!" She started to scream, she tried harder to fidget with the switches and eventually she placed it over her head. She sighed and with a big, thready breath she pressed the big green 'GO' button.'


	5. Abajo de un Arbol

Sandy was sitting there, twisting around in her seat until she felt someone's hand upon her shoulder. "Sandy! Sandy! It's SpongeBob. You're okay!" She felt him remove the helmet from her head and this time as she opened her eyes she didn't scream. Instead her eyes were wide in disbelief. She shook her head, still a bit startled and in daze. She looked around the dome real quick to make sure this was what happened an hour ago. She forgot he was standing there until she felt his fingers wrap around her shoulder. She looked at him immediately now. "SpongeBob??"

She stood up from her seat and stumbled a bit, time travel had a harder affect on the body than obviously a television image had. She stumbled forward but caught herself.

"Sandy?" SpongeBob watched her and blinked, she'd forgotten he was there and spun around instantaneously upon hearing him.

"SpongeBob!! It really is you." She squealed, pulling him in for a big hug. He squeaked at how hard she grabbed him, his feet levitated off of the ground as she started to rock back and forth. "I thought I was going to be stuck with three starfish in that rock forever with a shot-gun weddin'!"

He opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about. His eyes wide with confusion. He usually wasn't this lost in a conversation unless Patrick was the speaker. He tried to mumble out_ 'what?'_ but by her force she was crushing him. She really didn't realize how strong she was, compared to anyone. But especially a small, delicate sponge like himself. "I... can't... breathe." She heard him squeak again like a mouse and she let his feet glide to the ground. "SpongeBob, I'm so sorry fer how I was actin' I shouldn't have been so dissatisfied with the future. I don't mind now if we're catching, or watching butterflies in my tree... as a couple. I don't! 'Ain't nothing worse than starfish. I don't know what got into me."

He tried to rub his head but got blocked by his water helmet. "What are you talking about? Have you been talking to Parick again?"

Sandy's spine rose in disgust. "Patrick. Don't ever mention his name 'round me again. 'Least not fer a couple of weeks."

"Then... what ar--"

Sandy placed the helmet over his water helmet before he could even finish, she dialed in the two year range and sat their monitoring. She watched his face go from still, to horrified at about 1 minute in, where she estimated his fall was. She thought she saw him smile for a second but then she watched his eyes and mouth drop until he was blankly staring away. She noticed he wasn't moving around as much anymore so she decided the clip was over and removed it from his head.

"See what I was talkin' 'bout now?"

"Ye-ye-yes." He was still staring, nothing to his face. She watched him for a few seconds, her looking blank as well. She examined his features until they turned into a weird smile. He started to turn his head toward her slowly which caught her off guard. "SpongeBob and Sandy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Dyahaha."

His lips curled into a stupid grin as he sang along to his tune. Sandy snatched the helmet off of the table she'd put it on and started to look at it. "What?? There was kissin' too? How did that happen??"

Sandy was holding onto the helmet, staring down at it. She started to go to work in her mind. She wondered how it was possible for them to kiss if in the vision she saw one was wearing his water helmet. SpongeBob was able to misconstrue her clueless-ness to asking how it actually happened.

He took a deep large gulp from the water inside before slipping it off. Sandy's eyes were still looking down, glued to the device when SpongeBob surprise met her lips with a kiss. Sandy slowly tilted her head up as their lips locked. She wasn't really hesitant on returning the kiss. She felt his lips smiling against hers. After a few more moments of their mouths touching, embracing, dancing he had to pull away and slip the helmet back on. She looked down, in shock, she touched her mouth with her fingertips where he'd kissed her, before breaking into a smile. "Oh that's how."


	6. My Finale

I tried to do a new style and I see it was enjoyed since this was my most popular story, but I have an announcement to make. The 'Rodeo Daze' episode was the first Sandy episode since Truth Or Square so I held hopes for it, since it didn't really display Sandy much or Spandy I was disappointed. So I must leave the SpongeBob SquarePants universe and refrain from watching the show. It is just too painful to watch and see him with Patrick and Squidward. I could see how this might look like a joke, or humorous to those who don't know, nor understand me, but I get into a deep obsession with things and I really loved them together. I am not giving up on them. I will start watching again and get back into the fan fictions if they ever get to the point I hope they do on the show. But until then it would be too sad for me to watch. Maybe if they ever have a Sandy/SpongeBob episode or they start dating, someone reading this will remember me and tell me. Until then, goodbye SpongeBob, goodbye Sandy. I will miss you and your relationship fondly. All I hope is that one day the show gives me reason to return to you again.


End file.
